Renewable energy sources such as solar, wind, wave, falling water, and biomass-based sources have tremendous potential as significant energy sources, but currently suffer from a variety of problems that prohibit widespread adoption. For example, using renewable energy sources in the production of electricity is dependent on the availability of the sources, which can be intermittent. Solar energy is limited by the sun's availability (i.e., daytime only), wind energy is limited by the variability of wind, falling water energy is limited by droughts, and biomass energy is limited by seasonal variances, among other things. As a result of these and other factors, much of the energy from renewable sources, captured or not captured, tends to be wasted.
The foregoing inefficiencies associated with capturing and saving energy limit the growth of renewable energy sources into viable energy providers for many regions of the world, because they often lead to high costs of producing energy. Thus, the world continues to rely on oil and other fossil fuels as major energy sources because, at least in part, government subsidies and other programs supporting technology developments associated with fossil fuels make it deceptively convenient and seemingly inexpensive to use such fuels. At the same time, the replacement cost for the expended resources, and the costs of environment degradation, health impacts, and other by-products of fossil fuel use are not included in the purchase price of the energy resulting from these fuels.
In light of the foregoing and other drawbacks currently associated with sustainably producing renewable resources, there remains a need for improving the efficiencies and commercial viabilities of producing products and fuels with such resources